Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Fanon
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Fanon is a video game based on the many fan fictions from the Gundam Fanon Wiki. It is developed by Koei, and published by Namco Bandai Games for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360. Lounge mode The lounge is a unique feature to the game, you can check out your skills, relations with pilots, and Gundam Licenses here. Relationships Relationships are split into seven categories: Friendship, Trust, Affinity, Normal, Caution, Distrust and Contempt. Depending on your activities in the battle field, your friendship with that pilot will worsen or improve. Joint Attacks also help improve friendship levels. However, attacks and defeating other pilots will worsen your relationships with them. Attack System Charge Attacks The game adjusts the charge attacks based on a Suit's tier. Level 1 Suits (like the ASO Gundam Mk-II) can perform six charge attacks and will likely have additions attached to them. Level 2 Suits (MS that are specially made for characters) use four charge attacks. Level 3 Suits (mass produced MS) only have one charge and cannot perform any charge related combos. Featured Mobile Suits and Series Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories BGM: "Asu e No Kizuna" Level one Mobile Suits: *MKV-9052 ASO Gundam (Ash Kennedy, Saji Crossroad) *CTK-4029 Gundam Peacemaker (Elizabeth Kennedy) *MKW-9052 Sapphire Gundam (Louise Halevy) *CB-003 Gundam Revolver (Soran Erde) *LNS-5367 Emerald Gundam (Ash Kennedy) *PMX-003/A The O ver. Annihilate (William Osborne) Level two Mobile Suits: *TSK-X31S DOM Trooper (Sean Crawford) *LNQ-02 Zeong *LNS-001 Desperado (Travis Willis) *LNS-002 Crossblade (Teresa Willis) Level three Mobile Suits: *TSK-19S Shrike Zaku *TSK-31S DOM *TSK-14A Gelgoog *TSK-20A GOUF *LNQ-15S Gyan Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories - Weiss Season 1 BGM: "UNICORN" (Gundam Weiss and Noir only) Level one Mobile Suits: *SDW-1309 Gundam Weiss (Ash Kennedy, Elizabeth Kennedy) *SDW-1312 Gundam Noir (Saji Crossroad, Louise Halevy) *SVS-3003 Crossblade "Physalis" (Teresa Willis) *TSK-X31W Shrike Raven (John Hawkins) *SVS-19S Zaku Phantom (Travis Willis, Amber Nishimura) Level three Mobile Suits: *SVS-21 ASH *AZO-421 Zaku III *SVS-21A Pacilia *TSK-52 GINN (Sovereign Serenity colors) Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories - Weiss, Season 2 BGM: "Namida no Mukou" Level one Mobile Suits: *MKV-9152 ASO Gundam Mk-II (Ash Kennedy) *GN-0000S 00 Serenity (Continuum Overdrive version) (Elizabeth Kennedy) *SVS-0041 Omnicron Gundam (Saji Crossroad) *SVS-3160 Mu Gundam (Louise Halevy) *SDW-9413 Desperado Mk-II (Travis Willis) *SDW-3632 Descartes Caviar (Teresa Willis) *AZO-204 Noctis Duodecim (Gerald Starstorm) *SDW-3312 Gundam Hellblazer (Soran Erde) *CB-3255X Killer Bee (Sean Crawford) Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories-V/Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Continuum Overdrive BGM: "Daybreak's Bell" Level One Mobile Suits: *SVS-3892 Gundam Upsilon (Sho Shiroyama) Level Two Mobile Suits: *SVS-21X Sovereign Flag Ash and Teresa Custom (Ash Kennedy, Teresa Willis) *CTK-4029 Gundam Peacemaker Mass Production Type (Christina Yamato, Stella Vermillion, Hikari Velse) Level Three Mobile Suits: *SVS-21D Sovereign Flag (Christopher Yamato, Christina Yamato, Derrick Fisher, Michael Vermillion, Stella Vermillion, Richard Bolton, Hikari Velse) *AZO-64 Zodiac Flag *SVS-21E Sovereign Flag Kennedy Custom (Ash Kennedy, Elizabeth Kennedy) *SVS-21E Sovereign Flag Willis Custom (Travis Willis, Teresa Willis) Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic BGM: "NEXT LEVEL" Mobile Suit Gundam SEED of Tears Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Star Struck BGM: "Unlimited Sky" Level One Mobile Suits: *GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian (Special Edition) *GNSS-1D Rush Gundam *GNSS-X-1D Dash Gundam Level Two Mobile Suits: *GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam *GNC-Ex Level Three Mobile Suits: *GNC-2 Agas (All Armors) Mobile Suit Strike Gundam BGM: "Daybreak Bell" Level One Mobile Suits: *GS-01 Strike Gundam Level Two Mobile Suits: Level Three Mobile Suits: *FMS-01 G-Fighter *CMS-01 Zaku Alpha Mobile Suit Storm Gundam *ESP-010 Valiant *ESP-010AD Advanced Valiant *ESP-010AD/F1 Advanced Valiant Armour Type *ESP-010AD/F2 Advanced Valiant SES Type *ESP-010AD/F3 Advanced Valiant Heavy Ordinance Type *ESP-010RC Valiant Reconnaissance Type *ESP-010SC Valiant Sniper Type *ESP-010SO Valiant Special Operations Type *ESP-018EP Prototype Striker (DLC) *ESP-025 Striker *ESG(CTX)-001 Gundam Daybreaker *ESG(NTX)-001 Halcyon Gundam *ESG(NTX)-091 Excillion Gundam *EGM-108 Gennai Standard Type *EGM-108S Gennai Siege Type *EGM-108SP Gennai Sniper Type *EGM-1085 Gennai Mass Production Type *EGM-109 Gennai Commander Type *EGM-109B Gennai Commander Barrage Type *EGX-001 Storm Gundam *EGX-001/EX Storm Gundam Excalibur *EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam *EGX-003 Guardian Gundam *EGX-003/GA Guardian Gundam Galatine *EGX-004 Cascade Gundam *EGX-004/CL Cascade Gundam Clarent *EGX-011 Firestar Gundam *EGX-012 Starlight Gundam *LSE-A037 Sealgair *PRNI-713 Harquebusier *PRNI-803 Reiter *PRNI-805 Cuirassier *PRNI-805/MAC Cuirassier HWS *PRNI-858 Chasseur *PRNIV-934 Jericho *PRNIX-014 Landsknecht Gundam *MSE-008 Raptor *MSE-008/L Raptor Lestoire Custom Gundam Wing: Stone Serpent Level Two Mobile Suits: Level Two Mobile Suits: *MMA-055 Gemini *MMS-007 Serpent Level Three Mobile Suits: Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam BGM: "SKILL", "Howling", "Preserved Roses" (DLC), "Rave Up Tonight" (DLC), "Calling to the Wind", "Fresh Nature" (DLC) Level One Mobile Suits: *MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam (Sigro Gale) *AMS-2005/DC Kalidasa (DC Custom) (Darius Ceylon) *AMS-2004 Fafnir (Amy Jagon) *AMS-4011 Igloo (Darius Ceylon) *ERMS-R001 Stargazer Gundam (Saba Kahel, DLC) *TMPMS-13579 Stardust Gundam Earth Union (Saba Kahel, Ciel Farce, DLC) *ERMS-T13579 Enhanced Stardust Gundam EU (Ciel Farce, DLC) *TATMA-17777 Erados (Abel Taker, DLC) Level Two Mobile Suits: *MHWMA-13580 Doraga Fighter (Anima Vedas) *MHM2A-13581 Hawkmey Fighter (Takumi Salamis, Ciel Farce) *MLRMA-13582 Reprisal Fighter (Kara Fumiko) *AMA-4010 Blitz (Asoka Faxion) Level Three Mobile Suits: *M2PMS-13583 Star *M2PMA-13584 Burven *AMS-1001 Aryan *AMS-2005 Kalidasa *TMPMS-14731 Borrel Z (DLC) *TMPMS-00001 Star Mk-II (DLC) Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity BGM: "Crimson Bow and Arrow" Level One Mobile Suits: *HNW-215 Redeemer Gundam *RGFQ-121 Barrett *RGFQ-121/RA Barrett Ranged Assault Type *RGFQ-121/DR Barrett Dual Range Type *VGMF-1005 MX5 Feral Zaku *R2A-2011B Alexander Aries *K7R1-L990 Azure Level Two Mobile Suits: *NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam *NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam *GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam *GNX-X129 Deva Reaper *Z2F7-0W1 Mephistopheles Gundam (DLC) *MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger *R6X-1366A Thunder Leo (DLC) Level Three Mobile Suits: *DFZ1-K150 Nix Calypso Gundam *9FZG-NW05 Hurricane Leo Gundam *ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam *GNX-XA12 Beelzebub Gundam Storylines & Characters Memories of the Wind (Anno Domini - The Green Blaze series) Playable characters: * Ash Kennedy (Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Troy Baker (English) * Elizabeth Kennedy (Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) * Saji Crossroad (Voiced by: Miyu Irino (Japanese), Gabe Khouth (English) * Louise Halevy (Voiced by: Chiwa Saito (Japanese), Kelly Sheridan (English) * Sean Crawford (Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Liam O'Brien (English) * Soran Erde/Shane Johnson (Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English) * Gerald Starstorm/Zachary Kanegawa (Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Steve Staley (English) * Hikari Velse (Voiced by: Yukana (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) * John Hawkins (Voiced by: Noboyuki Hiyama (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas (English) * William Osborne (Voiced by: Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (English) * Amber Nishimura (Voiced by: Mai Goto (Japanese), Mela Lee (English) * Travis Willis (Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English) * Teresa Willis (Voiced by: Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English) * Derrick Fisher (Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Patrick Seitz (English) * Michael Vermillion (Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), David Vincent (English) * Christina Yamato (Voiced by: Satomi Arai (Japanese), Julie Ann Taylor (English) * Sho Shiroyama (Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas (English) Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Star Struck * Ransac (Voiced by: Mark Hildreth) (English) * Longshot (Voiced by: Scott McNeil) (English) * Strafe Lenardo (Voiced by: Michael Adamthwaite) (English) * Dom Bombardi (Voiced by: Brad Swaile) (English) * Milliardo Consulo (Voiced by: Mark Hildreth) (English) Mobile Suit Storm Gundam *Thomas West *Cecil Harlow *Isabelle McAlster *Alexandra Kendel *Anthony Reymande *Michael Arlen *Ian Starling *Sael Lestoire *Sana Hayaishi Mobile Suit: The Fade of Eternity *Kurayami Miyuki (Voiced by Takehito Koyasu) *Chinatsu Miyuki (Voiced by Yukana Nogami) *Ryujin Roma ((Voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino)) *Hazama Suzuki ((Voiced by Keiji Fujiwara)) *Kazuya Suzugamori (Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa) *Kenji Raiju ((Voiced by Soichiro Hoshi)) Mobile Suit Strike Gundam *Daigo Kazama (Voiced by: Yui Horie) *Derick Max (Voiced by: Katsuya Konishi) *Romary Luna (Voiced by: Chiwa Saito) *George Hunter (Voiced by Daisuke Ono) Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam *Sigro Gale (Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese), James Beach (English)) *Doralus Reaver (Voiced by: Shinya Takahashi) *Takumi Salamis (Voiced by: Gou Inoue) *Anima Vedas (Voiced by: Madoka Yonezawa) *Kara Fumiko (Voiced by: Igarashi Hiromi) *Darius Celyon (Voiced by: Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese), David Vincent (English)) *Amy Jagon (Voiced by: Hitomi Harada) *Ciel Farce (Voiced by: Nohama Tamako (Japanese), Tracy Sutton (English)) *Saba Kahel (Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Travis Milne (English)) Unplayable/Support Characters * Sumeragi Lee Noriega (Voiced by: Yoko Honna (Japanese), Lisa Ann Beley (English)) * Mileina Vashti (Voiced by: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Andrea Libman (English)) * Josh Starstorm (Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanese), Steve Staley (English)) * Commander Daryl (Voiced by: Dave Kelly (English)) * Syrene Gaze (Voiced by: Shannon Chan-Kent (English)) * Karith (Voiced by: Dave Ward (English)) * Denki Chikawa (Voiced by: Kaori Nazuka (Japanese), Julie Maddalena (English)) * Yuki Shiroyama (Voiced by: Emiri Kato (Japanese), Dorothy Fahn (English)) * Gary McLaren (Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu) * Roxanne Hendrix (Voiced by:': Reiko Chiba (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English)) * Nicholas Rushmann * Paula Sparley Category:Games